Panty Raid
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: A drunk Emma with one thing on her mind can be a very dangerous thing. That's one lesson Ruby is about to learn the hard way.


Um, yeah. I'm sorry. I don't even know what to say about this. It's a short little ficlet, based on a moment in my "Don't Let The Days Go By" story. If you read that, you know what I'm talking about. If you don't, go read it, now. Anyway, I should probably be working on that, but then, around two this morning I started writing this, and well, here we are. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

* * *

"Come on Rubes, it'll be fun!"

Ruby seriously doubted that. She did not doubt that the drunken sheriff beside her had begun to blur the lines between a fun idea and an idea that was more likely to get them killed. Ruby really should have cut her off a few shots ago. She probably would have if Emma hasn't begun buying shots for the brunette waitress as well.

"Em, I really don't think this is a good idea," Ruby argued.

A small frown appeared on the blonde's face, "Ruby! There's nothing to do in this damn town. I just want some excitement."

"Hey, I get it. But I don't consider being murdered excitement."

"Come on, she won't even know. What she doesn't know can't make her murder us!"

"Are you forgetting she has magic? She'll know it was us!"

"Aw, Ruby! She won't hurt us!"

And suddenly, even though she knew it would likely be her downfall, Ruby found herself walking alongside Emma toward the mayor's house. The turned the corner and Ruby saw the house looming ahead. There were no lights, indicating that Regina was asleep. Of course most people in the small town were asleep because it was the middle of the night.

Emma determinedly, if not drunkenly, made her way to the front door. Ruby quickly followed and tried the knob. It was locked.

"The door's locked and I'm not committing any crimes tonight. I guess we should just head home."

"Not so fast!" Emma said happily, picking up a rock.

Ruby watched as she flipped it over and quickly unhooked the secret compartment. Emma quickly produced a key and shoved it into the keyhole. Emma quickly turned the key and pushed the door open. Ruby flinched as the soles of Emma's boots squeaked on the floor under her unsteady steps.

Ruby quietly closed the door behind her and followed Emma towards the stairs. Emma was already halfway up when she turned around and gestured for Ruby to hurry up, a goofy grin on her face. Ruby merely shook her head at her blonde friend's antics. This was a really bad idea.

"Emma!" Ruby whispered, "I don't think we should do this."

"We're already in her house, we might as well finish," Emma reasoned.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm here under duress. I'll tell her you locked up my children and forced me to come," Ruby said.

"Uh, you don't have any children," Emma giggled.

"Shhh! We're going to get caught!"

Emma mimed locking up her lips and tossed the key. Unfortunately she tossed a little too emphatically and nearly fell over. Ruby managed to catch her just before she hit a vase and knocked it to the floor.

"I'm good, I'm good," Emma said, righting herself.

She grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her towards the closed door at the end of the hall. Ruby didn't ask how Emma knew exactly which room was Regina's. She wasn't sure she needed the answer to that particular question right now.

Emma slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door. In the shadows Ruby's wolf eyes could see a mayor shaped lump under the covers. It looked as though she was still sleeping soundly. Ruby let out a sigh of relief for that.

Emma was already halfway across the room, heading for the closet. Ruby's inner wolf let her see easily in the dark, but Emma didn't have that luxury. Though she seemed to be navigating Regina's dark bedroom just fine on her own.

Ruby followed her blonde friend to the closet. Emma swung the door open and quickly made her way to the dresser. She pulled open the top drawer and began gathering pairs of lace panties, a few cotton briefs and what Ruby could only describe as "fuck me" underwear.

"Emma, could you hurry it up, she's definitely going to catch us."

No sooner than Ruby had finished her sentence, the lights flicked on. Ruby turned her head and was met with the sight of an angry looking, pajama clad mayor.

"Miss Swan, Miss Lucas, what on earth are you doing in my closet in the middle of the night?" Regina asked.

Ruby looked at Emma.

Emma smiled, "Uh…panty raid?"

Ruby and Emma looked at each other for a moment before they both took off in a sprint. Ruby managed to make it out the door but Emma wasn't so lucky. Ruby heard a soft thud as her friend was tackled to the ground. Ruby considered stopping and turning around. But then again, she was pretty sure Emma would be just fine in the hands of the former evil queen.

"Ouch, 'Gina, that hurt," Emma whined from her position under Regina.

"Well, Miss Swan, if you don't want to be tackled, I would suggest you stay out of my drawers."

Emma smirked at the slight innuendo.

"Besides, if you want my underwear, feel free to help yourself to the ones I'm wearing. I remember you saying they were your favorite," Regina smirked back.

Emma wasted no time unbuttoning the brunette's pajama top and getting to work. Ruby was right, Emma would be just fine.

* * *

**_If y'all really like this, I may be convinced to write a smuttier second chapter, so click that button and let me know what you think._**


End file.
